


Do not stand at my grave and weep

by AceAsADHD



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Twister AU, Written as a tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHD/pseuds/AceAsADHD
Summary: Alan once asked Gordon why he didn't just sign up with the Navy to do his course. Gordon shrugged and quietly said, “I would miss storm season.”





	1. By the Fire Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a tribute to Bill Paxton when he passed away. It's taken me this long to post it.

Chapter 1 Round the Fire

Alan got off the small plane and headed to the building to collect his bag and wait for his ride. It was school holiday time, and Alan was looking forward to seeing his brothers again. He didn't have to wait long as he saw a silver pickup truck with red paint splattered on the hood drive down the road.

It was Scott's, Thunderbird ONE. When it was brand new, it was all silver, but a tornado once threw a can of red paint across the hood, and he loved it so much he kept it that way. The bed was blue because original one got damaged and Scott got it cheap from a junkyard. There was a white number one on both the drivers and the passenger side door as the car was the fastest so used as the first responder.

Scott honked the horn a few times, trying to embarrass Alan but he just ducked his head in laughter. 

“Hey bro,” Alan climbed into the passenger seat, and Scott took off.

“How was the flight?” Scott reached over to ruffle Alan's hair.

“Flights Scott, plural.” Alan batted the hand away, “you're in the middle of nowhere.”

Scott laughed, “but that's where all the best stuff happens.”

“So what ditch are we staying in tonight?” Alan crossed his arms in fake annoyance.

“Ditch?” Scott fainted horror, “I will have you know, Alan Tracy, we are staying in a bonafide caravan park, that we paid actual money for.” 

Alan couldn't keep up the façade and burst into laughter.

Scott laughed too and patted Alan's leg, “nothing but the best for our little brother.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, listening to the local radio when Alan noticed Scott tapping on the steering wheel. Scott only did that when he was worried about something.

“Is something up Scott?”

“Nah,” Scott shook his head a little, “it's nothing.”

“Um, okay.” Alan went back to staring out the window. After an uncomfortable few minutes, he tried again, “Scott are you-”

“What happened to your hand?” Scott continued to look at the road.

Alan looked down at his bruised hand, “You're right, it's nothing.”

Alan heard Scott sigh, “Alan.”

“It happened at school, it's been taken care of, and it doesn't even hurt anymore.” Alan snapped.

“Okay, okay,” Scott put one hand up in surrender, “I just worry.”

“I know, I'm sorry too,” Alan grabbed Scott's free hand and squeezed it.

Scott squeezed back, “If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here okay.”

“Yeah,” Alan agreed.

“Yeah, we even upgraded our mobile telephone device, so it works on satellites,” Scott told him in a conspiracy voice.

That got a grin, “Whoa Scott; really?”

“Oh yeah,” Scott nodded along, “it only drops out sometimes instead of most of the time.”

Alan chuckled, and the atmosphere in the car went back to sunny.

~~~

The first thing Alan sees as the pull up to their spot in the park is Thunderbird TWO, Virgil’s baby. Big and green, it's their RV. It's got a small kitchen, storage, a bike rack, just enough surfaces for sleeping, a toilet, and a shower only big enough for Gordon. Two months a year though, it was home.

Virgil came into view as Scott stopped, so Alan waved. Alan jumped out and ran up for a hug, “heya Virge.”

“Heya Allie.” Virgil returned the hug.

Virgil is a freelance engineer, a part-time mechanic, and a storm photographer. His pictures are in galleries all over the country. He also maintains all the vehicles and helps John with designing and upkeeping their equipment.

“Where's John?” Alan looks around and spots John typing on his laptop, legs hanging off the end of Thunderbird FIVE, “John!”

“Just finishing off some code,” John looked up and smiled, “If this nice weather holds we could set up the telescope tonight after dinner.”

John looks after the brother's software in Thunderbird FIVE. Don't ask Alan how they went from two to five but there’s a big orange numeral painted on the hood of the SUV, and for the most part, John has been too lazy to get rid of it. While mobile Doppler radar isn't new, John has been working on a program called EOS. He hopes that EOS can predict patterns with more accuracy than current technology.

“What do you think Scott?” Virgil asked.

Scott is a meteorologist like his father before him. Scott inherited the same ability to read and predict storms from the famous Jeff Tracy.

Scott made a show of looking up and around at the sky, “I think it will stay clear for stargazing and also for a fire pit so Virge can cook his ribs.”

“Did someone say Virgil's ribs?” Gordon's voice came from the door of Thunderbird TWO.

Alan threw his arms out in fake annoyance, “you don't wake up when I arrive, but you do when someone mentions food?”

“And now you know where on the scale of importance you are,” Gordon said flippantly but betrayed his calm demeanour by throwing his arms around Alan, “I'm so happy to see you, bro.”

Gordon spends six months at sea, two months as a storm chaser and presumably the rest of the time he completes his dual degree in oceanography and meteorology. He’s always been a unique learner so must have a deal with his university that as long as he gets his theory in on time, they will wave attendance. Gordon gets good grades so it must be working for him. 

Gordon’s vehicle of choice was a yellow motorcycle, with a red four painted on the side, they use as a run-about when they didn’t want to move the cars.

Alan once asked Gordon why he didn't just sign up with the Navy to do his course. Gordon shrugged and quietly said, “I would miss storm season.”

The Tracy's have been chasing storms in one form or another for years. The five of them came together over school holidays and timed vacation time to drive through tornado alley. It's something that bonds them together and the only time outside Christmas that they are all together.

After Dad had passed it became a way of honouring his memory. ‘Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there’ is how the poem goes and the Tracy's agree. Dad is in the storm formations, the supercells, in the rotation of the storm, the rain and lightning and the slipstreams.

“Okay,” Gordon clapped, “now we are all here we can celebrate. I made a playlist.”

Four groans followed Gordon into the RV.

~~~

They finished the ribs and packed up John's telescope, and now they are all are lounging around the dying fire not quite ready to go to sleep.

“Do you think Dad is watching us?” Alan asked out of the blue.

“When he's not looking for those Hook Echoes,” was Gordon's response.

That got a laugh from everyone.

“I think so,” John whispered, once everyone settled.

“He would be proud of us,” Virgil added.

“Of course he would be, Dad was proud of everything we did, as long as we gave it our all,” Scott confirmed.

“To Dad!” Gordon raised his soda can.

“To Dad!” Everyone echoed.

Scott stood up and twisted his back out, “Okay everyone, off to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Gordon jumped up quickly, “I shotgun the bed.”

“You’re getting the couch, and you know it,” John replied.

“Only because I’m the only one who will fit. That shouldn’t be the basis of choice.”

Virgil also got up, “Well that’s what’s happening little bro.”

Scott offered Alan a hand up which Alan accepted, “You would think after all these years they would learn that they get the same spots every night.”

Scott laughed, “It happens every time, it’s a ritual to argue at this point.”

“How John and Gordon don’t kill each other when they ride together is a mystery,” Alan patted the dirt off his jeans.

John drives and Gordon rides shotgun in Thunderbird 5. It lets John stay in the cab collecting data on his laptop. Gordon being nimble enough can climb out the window to get to the equipment if it needs manual adjusting. His stature and experience working in wet weather make him the best person for the job. This arrangement leads to some interesting conversations.

Scott shrugged, “it’s all in fun. They haven’t had a major blowout since Gordon’s first year at uni, and so far they’re not forecasted to have another one for a while.”

“So like Haley’s Comet,” Alan giggled, “or the La Niña cycles.”

Scott snorted, “exactly, now off to bed with you. They should have stored themselves out by now.”

Alan gave Scott a quick hug, “night Scott.”


	2. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The air is coming off the Rockies high and cold, the air off the Gulf of Mexico is warm and moist, perfect for all you storm chasers out there,” Gordon announced over their radio system as they hit the highway for that day.

Chapter 2 We are Family

“The air is coming off the Rockies high and cold, the air off the Gulf of Mexico is warm and moist, perfect for all you storm chasers out there,” Gordon announced over their radio system as they hit the highway for that day.

They were on the road, heading towards a part of Kansas where a storm system was predicted to form. Scott and Alan up front, John and Gordon in the middle and Virgil taking up the rear.

“Use the word humid Gordon,” John’s voice came from the background, “Stick to oceanography.”

“I'm not the weirdo who has an astrophysics degree.” Gordon retorted and finally clicked off his radio handset.

“Don't make come up there and separate you two.” Virgil chuckled.

Scott clicked on, “If you kids can't behave, I will turn this storm around, and you'll all go to bed without tornados.”

Alan laughed and knew everyone was laughing off the radio too. It was what Dad used to say on road trips when they were all tired and rowdy from sitting still too long. He didn't take the kid's storm chasing, but sometimes he could be convinced to go the long way home when it was raining.

Scott clicked back on with a smile, “and keep your fights off the radio. Let's keep the channel clear, so people listening think we're normal.”

Scott's words hit Alan like a tonne of bricks, and the confession was out before Alan knew it, “I punched a kid at school.”

Scott froze halfway to put the mouthpiece back on the hook, “What?”

“He's been bullying me for ages,” once Alan had started he found he couldn’t stop, “and I have coped with it in different ways but it's nothing I can prove. When I was waiting for the bus to the airport, he called you all freaks, and I snapped at him. It didn't matter what he called me but to attack you was too much, especially that close to our storm chasing holiday.”

Alan was trying to fight back the tears, but it wasn't working. In his blurry vision, he could see Scott use his indicator and slow down and pull over. The others were calling their names through the radio, but Alan couldn't hear them over his panic. 

Scott got out of the car and walked around to Alan's side. Alan took off his seatbelt and got out of the car to face whatever Scott was going to say. He got one step out when Scott pulled him into a tight embrace.

Alan stopped fighting the tears and let himself cry into Scott's shirt. He heard Gordon ask if he was okay and felt Virgil gently rubbing his back.

Alan’s breathing evened out as he calmed down; He felt tired but also lighter, like a weight lifted off his chest.

Scott pulled away just enough to look Alan in the eyes, “We’re family Alan. If you have any problems, big or small, you tell us. We’ve got your back as much as you seem to have ours, okay?”

Alan just nodded as Gordon and Virgil moved in to get hugs of their own and John squeezed Alan’s shoulder.

“Are you okay now?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Alan wiped his face, “I think so.”

“What happened?” Virgil inquired gently.

Alan looked up at Scott then looked away; he wanted to tell them, but he was emotionally exhausted. 

“I think that,” Scott watched him, “that is a story for later.”

Alan could see the worry on John’s face and the understanding on Virgil’s. Gordon was about to say something when Scott cut him off.

“Gordon, you have a song about family?” 

“I,” Gordon glanced between Scott and Alan then grinned, “I have a whole playlist.”

“John,” Scott turned, “you know of any good burger joints around here?”

“Give me a few minutes and I will,” John gave a small smile.

Virgil started walking back to Thunderbird TWO, “while John is looking that up, I’ll put some ribs on marinade for tonight.”

Scott rubbed Alan’s back, “okay, Gordon go fire up that playlist and we’ll move out on John’s command.”

“F.A.B. Scott,” Gordon and John both moved back towards Thunderbird FIVE.

“I’m sorry Scott,” Alan sighed.

Scott turned Alan to look directly into his eyes, “As a disclaimer, I have to say that violence is wrong or Virgil will disapprove. I think, on the other hand, if someone was saying those things to me about my family, I might have done the same thing.”

“Yeah?” Alan fought back a smile.

Scott half hugged him, “I think Dad punched someone in his day.”

Alan giggled, and Scott looked like he had done a good job. The radio crackled with John’s voice and a confirmation from Virgil that he was ready.

Scott and Alan jump back in the car, and Scott speaks into the radio, “Okay, Thunderbirds are Go!”

‘We are Family’ by the Sledge Sisters blasts from the loudspeaker and Alan can all but laugh at Gordon’s taste in music; he would have to admit it was appropriate.


	3. Grandma's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma’s place was great; Grandma was great, The only downside was that she would try to feed them. The Tracy boys weren’t born with their cast-iron stomachs; they were trained by the best.

Chapter 3 Grandma’s Place

“-and we should be there by midday tomorrow.”

“Sure thing John,” Scott clicked the radio down.

“Um Scott,” Virgil’s voice filled the air, “you know that route takes us past Grandma’s place.”

Scott was quiet for a beat while he fought a smile. He clicked the radio back on, “John? Any other routes you can see?”

Grandma’s place was great; it was their home every summer vacation and Christmas time; A large farmhouse on a huge property in Kansas. 

Grandma was great, she loved and supported them through highs and lows and was currently Alan’s legal guardian. She even had their rooms set up so they can visit at any time. 

The only downside was that she would try to feed them. The Tracy boys weren’t born with their cast-iron stomachs; they were trained by the best. 

“Sorry Scott,” John replied, “but on the bright side the time I gave you includes the stop.”

“Come on Scott,” Alan could hear the mirth in Virgil’s voice, “she’ll kill us if she finds out we were in the area and didn’t drop by.”

Scott broke into laughter then made a dramatic sigh over the radio, “fine, make the call Virgil.” 

“No! Don't do that Virgil,” Gordon's put-on frantic voice came on, “if you call her now she’ll have time to bake for us.”

Alan took the handset from Scott and responded, “We'll pick up pizza from Joe's and say we weren't sure when we were arriving.” 

It is a big fat lie which everyone knows, including Grandma. John's long-distance routes are accurate to within half an hour.

Scott snorted, “Virgil, call and let Grandma know our ETA. Next pit stop Alan can ride with John. Gordon, where do you want to be?”

“If I'm getting the choice, I'll ride with Virgil; I could use a nap.”

“Do you do anything else?” came John’s voice from in the background.

“What can I say, the sea powers me. The further away I am from those sweet waves the less energy I retain.”

“Alright you two, play nice.” Virgil’s came on the radio, “If you two make it to Grandmas place in one piece, she might let you use the showers.”

~~~

Arriving at Grandma’s was the same as the other times. She greeted and hugged them as they got to the patio, worried about their health, and admitted she burnt dinner, so it was good foresight on their behalf to bring pizza.

After they had finished dinner, they all started preparing for bed. Alan walked outside to stretch his legs as the others started for the showers. He turned the corner of the house to spot a red pick-up truck next to the barn.

~~~  
 _  
“and we’re driving down the highway, oh no a tree, look out,” A tiny Gordon faked turning the steering wheel to the right, “that was a close one, Alan which way now?”_

_At four years old Alan couldn't see out of the front windscreen, but that wasn’t the point of the game, so he pointed, “Um, that way.”_

_They were in Dad’s old truck parked near Grandma’s barn playing their favourite game, Storm Chasers. Gordon had to stand on the seat to reach the top of the steering wheel and see out. He ‘turned’ in the direction and kept making car noises._

_“Gordon, we have to go that way!” Alan pointed to the right. They both looked in that direction and froze, oh no, it was John._

_“What are you doing in Dad’s truck?” John inquired peering through the open window._

_Alan pouted, “we are just playing John.”_

_John looked between Alan and Gordon, “it’s dangerous by yourselves.”_

_“We’re not alone John,” Gordon gloated, “Virgil is here.”_

_John blinked, “Virgil?”_

_“Hey John,” Virgil popped his head from the back seat with pen marks covering his face. He often spread over the back seat to draw on his art pad._

_“Virgil is our equipment,” Gordon told John in a matter of fact voice, “Virgil do the beeps.”_

_“Beep, beep.” Virgil held his hand up in a claw shape and moved it back and forth, Virgil then smiled at John, “I made Gordon promise not to touch the pedals or the handbrake.”_

_“See John?” Gordon smirked, “It’s not dangerous.”_

_John rolled his eyes, “you're learning bad habits from Scott,” he then leant back and opened the door, “if you're storm chasing you need a navigator that can see over the dash.”_

_Alan moved so John could settle in the front seat then he climbed on John's lap, “look, John, I have a map.”_

_“Virgil, it's almost dinner time so you should pack up your markers,” John said over his shoulder before paying attention to Alan's pretend map, “That's good Alan, where are we?”_

_“We are right here,” Alan pointed in the middle._

_“Let's go!” Gordon yelled impatiently and started making the car noises again._

_With John's assistance, Alan yelled more directions; Virgil beeped a few more times after packing up his things, and Gordon continued driving._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the outer frame and Scott peered through the driver's side window, “Excuse me, sir, do you know why I pulled you over?”_

_“Scott,” Gordon huffed, “the tornado is getting away!”_

_Scott grinned at him, “A tornado? Why didn't you say so?”_

_Scoot moved to the back door and got in, “Alright Gordon, go go go.”_

_Gordon broomed and screeched like he was dodging debris._

_“We’re almost there!” Alan clapped._

_“Um, boys?” They all looked over at Dad who was now leaning to look at them through the passenger window, “It's dinner time, and you all need to clean up.”_

_“But Dad,” Gordon whined, “we’re chasing a tornado.”_

_Dad smiled, “well son, even storm chasers need to eat.”_

_“But it's a really big one,” Alan sulked._

_Dad looked over his shoulder towards the house then back at them all and held out a finger, “one lap ‘round the inner fields then we get washed up for dinner.”_

_Gordon and Alan's cheers drowned out any other reaction, but no one was going to turn down a trip with Dad._

_Dad opened up the driver's door, “Okay Gordon, go check out the equipment out back.”_

_Gordon ungracefully climbed over the back of the seat to fall in the back. John buckled up Alan and himself up as Dad started the truck._

_“Okay Alan, where to?” Dad asked even though they all knew there was only one track._

_Alan pointed straight ahead, “That way!”_  
  
~~~

“The truck still works,” Grandma’s voice jerked Alan out of his memory, “Virgil comes by every now and again to keep it in shape.”

Alan smiled, “remind me to thank him later.”

They stood enjoying the calm night and each others company then Grandma spoke, “You know your father would be proud of you,” 

“Um yeah,” Alan rubbed the back of his head, “I’m getting that a lot this trip.”

“It bears repeating. Jeff was a good man, and he raised fine boys.” Grandma patted Alan on the back, “Scott asked about the bullying at your school.”

“I kinda told him about it a few days ago,” Alan shrugged.

“He's upset you didn't tell him earlier.” Grandma patted his shoulder, “he worries about you.”

“But I didn't want him to worry about it.” Alan sighed, “I don't know what he would do about it.”

“Scott will worry regardless, but it is up to you,” Grandma said, “If you want to change schools we can look around.”

“No, I want to stay, I have good friends there. I've just started getting the hang of the work, and they've let me start some courses to get into North Carolina State. If I let this jerk dictate my school life, then a jerk down the road could dictate my life later on.”

“It is your life, and I think you should explain that to Scott. He loves you, and he's not going to argue, he wants to know what's happening in it,” Grandma smirked, “Just don't escalate into violence again, even if your father would have.”

Alan laughed, “promise.”

“So as punishment you can't use your gaming console in your room for the rest of the holidays.”

Alan was confused, “I'm only going to be here tonight.”

“Still,” Grandma nodded, “consider yourself punished.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Alan giggled.

They heard the door open behind them, and Gordon poked his head out, “Alan, there you are, the good shower is free. Also, could you tell John that the deep sea is a lot more interesting than deep space.”

“John's right Gordon,” Alan grinned.

Gordon grinned back and yelled, “traitor!” Then headed back inside.

Alan started walking towards the door but then turned to Grandma and gave her a big hug, “Thanks, Grandma.”

“Any time Alan.”


	4. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title reads “Tornado Alley 2017” on bright pink on the front

Chapter 4 Snap

*snap*

Gordon is standing on the SUV holding the scanner. He is looking down at the front of the SUV and yelling. John is sitting inside with his laptop. He has a hand in the air and is also in mid-yell.

*snap*

Gordon is working in Thunderbird ONE’s bed. He is typing on a laptop that is open in front of him. Gordon was holding a pen in his mouth and reaching for an open book with his right hand that also had a pen held in his fingers. There was a pen behind his left ear, and Gordon was sitting on a pile of loose papers.

*snap*

Scott and John are casually leaning on the side Thunderbird FIVE. John was talking and gesturing happily. Scott had his arms crossed but was smiling while he watched John talk.

*snap*

John smiling at the computer in the car; the window framing him and the light from the laptop highlighting his features.

*snap*

Scott asleep in the bed of Thunderbird ONE. There are a few boxes around him, but they were stacked in a way to allow someone to lay down. He crossed his legs at the ankles, and a cowboy hat was covering half is a face. 

*snap*

F2 tornado in a field. There are some trees off to the side, and the field is yellow. The tornado is a nice sideways S shape but not quite touching the ground yet. 

*snap*

They are inside a diner, John, Gordon and Alan are sitting in a booth. Looking at the back of John's head, he has a hand on the side of his face. Gordon and Alan are facing each other with straws in nose laughing.

*snap*

They parked the vehicles on the side of a road in front of a wheat field. They are lit up by the bright light from the Sun. In the background, the sky was black with storm clouds, giving a sharp contrast to the foreground.

*snap*

Scott and Alan are standing in front of Thunderbird ONE’s hood. Scott is pointing at something in the distance and Alan had a hand on his chin looking contemplatively.

*snap*

All five of them in front of the cars smiling for the camera.

~~~

Grandma smiles as she shuts the album. The title reads “Tornado Alley 2017” on bright pink on the front. She places it on the bookshelf next to similar looking albums. She looks over at the picture on the wall of Jeff with the five kids. 

“They're doing alright Son.”

Grandma turned towards the kitchen; they are going to need some care packages soon, so it was time to start baking.


	5. The Pay Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan was almost shaking with nerves. He was so sure that a tornado was going to drop near here, but EOS was making him doubt everything. He didn't want to be the one to cause them to miss a tornado opportunity.

Chapter 5 The Pay Off

They were driving down a dirt road chasing the perfect spot to place their radar. They had a storm in their sights which EOS calculated to have a high chance of a tornado forming.

“Scott, stop, we have to stop here,” Alan pointed at the sky, “look.”

Scott looked out the window and then started to pull over.

“Um Scott,” John said, “EOS says we need to get another mile closer.”

“But the rotation,” Alan sagged, he was so sure he had gotten it right this time but who was he to argue with trained meteorologists.

“Gordon,” Scott clicked on the radio, “Get the equipment ready. The storm is going to shift.”

“F.A.B. Scott,” was the response then the team moved into action. Gordon was out of the window before John stopped Thunderbird FIVE. The clamps grounding the car deployed a few minutes later. Virgil pulled up a reasonable distance and got out with his camera. 

Alan was almost shaking with nerves. He was so sure that a tornado was going to drop near here, but EOS was making him doubt everything. He didn't want to be the one to cause them to miss a tornado opportunity. Scott pats him on the back before moving over to John.

They all waited for the supercell to get closer to their location. Virgil moves around the cars taking photos while Scott, John and, Gordon were bent over the computer watching the data. Alan grabbed the camcorder from Scott's truck and focused it on the storm.

It wasn't long before they saw action. 

“We have touchdown!” Virgil yelled.

It was a beautiful F3, and there was happy yelling from Thunderbird FIVE. It lasted for 6 minutes and 37 seconds, and EOS was able to record it all.

“Great call Scott,” Gordon yelled as he started packing up the equipment.

“It was Alan's call this time.” Scott's voice had a proud tone which made Alan blush and ducks his head.

Virgil walked over and patted Alan on the back, “nice work Al.”

“Hey guys,” John announced, “there's another supercell I think we can catch a few miles over.”

“I'm almost done,” Gordon yelled from the roof.

“That gives me enough time to download these pics,” Virgil started back to Thunderbird TWO.

Scott squeezed Alan's shoulder as he made his way over to Thunderbird ONE, “let's get ready.”

It didn't take them long to be ready as they were all well practised. Scott checked the road and pulled out. He went to grab the radio handset but gestured to Alan.

Alan grinned as he grabbed the radio, “Thunderbirds are Go!”


End file.
